


Rest In Peace

by bravofiftyone



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravofiftyone/pseuds/bravofiftyone
Summary: Rest in peace, you murdering, devious, blackmailing little shit.





	Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyebrowofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowofdoom/gifts).



R.I.P. Corky. 

Rest in peace, you murdering, devious, blackmailing little shit. 

You sealed your own fate. If you’d gone to Roper to tattle about Jed’s trip down the beach, you’d have been back in favour and it’d be me rotting in the desert sand. Instead, I tempted you, and it worked. Why did you let me do that, I wonder? Let me beckon you back to my tent, so you could have your evil way with me, in exchange for keeping your mouth otherwise-shut. 

Now I know how those pretty boys felt, with you grinning predatorily at them and kissing their faces. No escape for them, as there was no escape for me. I wonder what you did to them. I listened out, but I never heard a scream. Or even a squeak. I never found out where your room was either. Did you have a full-on dungeon? Roper let you do whatever you wanted, as far as I could tell - at least until I came along. Perhaps it was underground, soundproofed, fully equipped with fuck knows what. I might go back and look into that, when I’ve finished with Roper. Look into it. Burn it. 

Quite quick with that rope in my tent earlier, weren’t you? And you’re awfully good about not leaving marks. Must’ve had a lot of practice. I wonder where that came from, Major Corkoran. Did you get to try out your arts on some innocents, in another desert camp? I could find out, I suppose, if I cared enough. I don’t think I do, though. You’re gone now, and that’s good enough for me. No innocents to save from you now. 

I’m pretty good myself, actually. Good at knowing when I’m beaten, and taking the results in silence. So I let you tie me up and hurt me, and I kept quiet. It wasn’t even that difficult. Roper and his goons could’ve been lurking outside, but my motivation was keeping the satisfaction from you. You wanted to make me scream. Well guess what, I didn’t. Want to know how? Everything you did to me, I turned back on you. Every press of your fingers in delicate places. Every stabbing pain. All yours, to be delivered in triplicate, at my leisure. After I took your protector from you entirely, of course. I mean, he’s not much of one now, anyway. Doesn’t trust you any more. But I was looking forward to finally severing that connection; casting you adrift. 

Major Lance Corkoran was nothing without his mentor Dicky Roper. I wanted to show you up for the bruise on the world that you undoubtedly were. 

I don’t deny that discovery would have been fatal. For me, at least. And probably Jed. I don’t know if I can get her out of this, but I’m certainly going to try. I couldn’t let you fuck that up for us. You had some kind of problem with Jed, didn’t you? I bet she made you feel inadequate. What with her height, and her beauty. And her strength. I don’t think you were actually very strong, Corky. The lady protested a lot too much, if you ask me. 

Then I let you fuck me, because why not. I’d already destroyed your illustrious career as the evil villain’s sidekick, and taken that role for myself. All I needed was your silence, and you sold it to me so willingly. I bought it on my hands and knees in the dust, in this mystery location in Eastern Turkey. 

You took your time. I kind of liked that. Almost as if you cared. You didn’t hurt me again, but you didn’t make me come either. I know you wanted to. You wanted to make me feel dirty. But I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction. I’m not like you, you see. Whatever you wanted to believe. I like women. I like women more than almost anything, and certainly much more than you. I don’t like hurting them, either. 

I’ve met sadists before. Small-minded men, with a false impression of their own importance. What did it do for you to take me down a peg or two? Pretty sure that’s what you thought you were doing. Poor little man. You’re not the first to try, and you didn’t succeed. No-one ever does. 

Sophie. Jed. The others who came before. I wasn’t thinking about them then (I am now). I was thinking about how much I hate you. And Roper. And fucking Langbourne - fucking the fucking nanny; what a piece of work he is. Not quite as bad as you, but at least you’re not a snob. Everyone has to have a saving grace, and that’s yours. Langbourne makes my skin crawl more than any of your little clique. As if being born is a skill, or something to be celebrated. The only thing he celebrates more is money. But I’ve seen where that money came from now, and I’m going to put a stop to it. 

And so, to this evening. I knew what I’d have to do the second I heard you. But you were a bit slow on the uptake. It took you too long to figure out I was going to beat you to death rather than let you fuck me again, didn’t it? What did you think I was doing? Trying to get you off more quickly, with that display of muscles and competence? And what on earth made you think you could take me on? Ripped you might’ve been, mate, but I’m younger, taller, stronger and better than you. Sure, I’m a murderer too. But I didn’t enjoy it. Well, not until tonight, anyway. Now, I’m not so sure. There’s a certain satisfaction to be found in removing worms like you from existence. Especially when it happens on the way to the main prize. 

So I let Roper’s attack dogs dig a hole, and put you in it, and nobody will ever know what happened to you. It’s no more than you deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eyebrowofdoom for Yuletide 2017. I hope you like it!


End file.
